


304Б

by timmy_failure



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 00:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4938970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timmy_failure/pseuds/timmy_failure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Его зовут Тим Дрейк, и мой член, кажется, никогда больше не поймёт разницы между возбуждением и животным ужасом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	304Б

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [304b](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1188369) by [heartslogos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartslogos/pseuds/heartslogos). 



> mirror archive copy [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/3653072).

— В квартире на том конце холла поселился сексапильный парень, — сказал Рой. Джейсон обернулся и очень выразительно на него покосился.  
— Что, прости?  
— Я сказал, что в квартире на том конце холла поселился сексапильный парень, — повторил Рой, и да, Джейсон всё же вскинул бровь, как дерзкий сукин сын, которым он _очень хотел бы быть._ — Я предупреждаю, чтобы ты не ляпнул что-то, за что тебе будет стыдно перед всеми твоими знакомыми до последнего, когда увидишь его.  
— Ты сказал, что в квартиру на том конце холла поселился сексапильный парень? — сказал Джейсон и развернулся полностью, вместе со стулом, чтобы посмотреть на Роя. — Ты с ним уже виделся. С новым соседом. Из квартиры на том конце холла. Из той, где Кори жила с Донной, пока не осознала наконец, что слишком благородна для этой дыры, и не переехала в пентхаус. Из той квартиры, да? Той, которая пустовала четыре месяца, две недели и пять дней? Именно той квартиры?  
— Меня пугает степень подробности этого вопроса.  
— Как будто ты не считал дни с тех пор, как они выселились? И тебе не дико было видеть дверь запертой? И не ждать голых дам, которые стучатся к нам одолжить всякое?  
— Я понял, что ты хотел сказать. Но почему ты так впечатлился тем, что кто-то туда въехал?  
— Я впечатлился не тем, что туда кто-то въехал, — сказал Джейсон с очень чопорным выражением лица. Рой, кажется, ещё не видел его чопорным. Это очень встревожило и тревожно завело одновременно, и Рой впервые забеспокоился, что за подсознательную дрессировку его члену Джейсон устроил за его чёртовой спиной. — Я впечатлился, потому что ты сказал, что это _сексапильный парень_.  
— Я сказал как есть. — Рой пожал плечами. — И я дал тебе знать наперёд, чтобы ты не превратил нас во врагов на всю жизнь, когда первый раз с ним столкнёшься.

Джейсон хихикнул, тонко и жутко, и развернулся в кресле обратно к столу.

— Иисусе праведный, — прошептал Рой, вжимаясь в противоположную стену. — Не делай так.

Джейсон прыснул и вернулся к своим эскизам.

— Ох, Рой, я тебя обожаю. Это будут очень занимательные несколько месяцев.

Рой не знал, значит ли это, что Джейсон приложит все усилия, чтобы выжить сексапильного парня, или просто кого-то убьёт.

— Я уже нихуя не понимаю.

***

Об обитателе (или обитателях?) квартиры 304Б на том конце холла Рой узнал следующее: тот жил очень тихо, не считая занятий очень шумным сексом. Или, по крайней мере, Рой надеялся, что это очень шумный секс, потому что иначе ему пора было звонить копам.

Их сосед, кажется, часто бывал дома; может, он работал удалённо, как Джейсон. Занимался фрилансом, например. Домовладелица, похоже, его обожала, считала «славным» и «очень умным для его лет», и «из приличных людей». Рой не очень понимал, что это значит. Домовладелица и про Джейсона говорила, что он из приличных, тогда как Джейсон был таким особенным говнюком, который вышел из системы государственной опеки ещё бóльшим засранцем, чем был до того.

Ну, это если верить Джейсону.

Рой-то считал, что никто не мог из обычного засранца превратиться в то, чем был Джейсон.

Титаны Возрождения не врывались в бренный мир из детдомов, как долбаная Венера в огромной раковине на берег. Особенно не из готэмских детдомов. А Джейсон был таким титаном. Он был всеми мокрыми снами на свете, втиснутыми в кожу, джинсы, дурацкие футболки и очки, издателем и куратором собственной галереи, обладателем нескольких учёных и двух докторских степеней, с врождённой способностью довести до оргазма _любого_ , просто приступив к еде.

Несправедливо до ужаса. Не то чтобы Рой жаловался. Без шуток.

В общем, Рой почти не сомневался, что парень с того конца холла был каким-то чудом, подаренным человечеству, потому что домовладелица его боготворила. Ещё она считала Джейсона засранцем, что было правдой в некоторой степени, а Роя — дурнем, что было категорически не так.

Их домовладелица неплохо разбиралась в людях. В конце концов, она была твёрдо убеждена, что Кори — принцесса, а Донна — богиня, и разрыдалась, когда они уехали.

Так вот, если верить их домовладелице, обитатель 304Б был ангелом, облачённым в райский свет с сахарной корочкой, с улыбкой, подаренной небесами.

Конец точной цитаты.

Когда Рой пересказал это Джейсону, Джейсон просто уставился на него, потом глянул на входную дверь и _завыл._ Он уронил голову на руки и завыл вголос.

Рой успел ещё подумать, что, может, у Джейсона нервный срыв, как Джейсон набросился на него с поцелуями, смеясь и всё ещё постанывая, и это как-то здорово его отвлекло.

***

Рой знал, что у Джейсона есть бойфренд. Он знал, потому что Джейсон без обиняков ему об этом сказал. Роя это устраивало. Они не были парой в обычном понимании этого слова, да и сам Рой бог знает сколько раз кадрил Донну с Кори. Джейсон был его другом — возможно, даже лучшим, — и они жили вместе.

Дорогого стоила дружба, которая выдержала проверку совместной жизнью.

Джейсон вполне мог (а может, и не мог) считаться кем-то вроде спутника жизни Роя. Рой вполне мог (а может, и не мог) считаться кем-то вроде спутника жизни Джейсона.

А если у них случалось прихватить кого-то ещё по пути, ну, тоже неплохо.

Рой не видел бойфренда Джейсона, но знал, что Джейсон говорит с ним обо всём на свете. Иногда Рой задавал Джейсону вопросы, которые Джейсон, в свою очередь, задавал своему бойфренду. А потом он возвращался к Рою в засосах, укусах и царапинах, с ужасающе блаженным лицом и ответами. Отличными ответами. Джейсон был как волшебный шар судьбы, только вместо встряхнуть нужно было отправить его хорошенько потрахаться.

В общем, Рой нихрена не знал о бойфренде Джейсона, кроме того, что когда он улыбается, у Джейсона даже по яйцам мурашки пробегают. Очень информативно, как ни странно. Конечно же в жизни Джейсона должен быть кто-то такой. Справедливо.

Если Джейсон порхал по жизни, сшибая людей с ног своими улыбками, остроумием, сарказмом и всем остальным, то вселенная просто обязана была уравновесить его кем-то, кто мог бы сшибить Джейсона с вершины его безупречности. Видит бог, не Рою это светило.

Рой в принципе понимал, что Джейсону он только потакает.

Именно об этом Рой подумал, когда встретился с обитателем 304Б.

Впервые он (официально) встретил загадочного, но сексапильного жильца в подвале-прачечной, где тип, которого Рой смутно опознал как соседа с нижнего этажа, пытался флиртовать с сексапильным парнем из 304Б.

Сексапильный парень из 304Б старался не обращать на того внимания, но с виду ему явно было неуютно. Рой приготовился было вмешаться, когда придурок попробовал _притронуться_ к сексапильному парню из 304Б. А потом ― 

Сексапильный парень из 304Б _улыбнулся._ Просто поднял взгляд и улыбнулся. Даже ничего не сказал. Тип замер, медленно попятился, бормоча сбивчивые извинения, и выбежал вон.

Рой подобрал челюсть.

Сексапильный парень из 304Б повернулся к нему, моргнул и улыбнулся совсем по-другому. Благодарно. Немного смущённо, чуть-чуть стеснительно, по большей части довольно.

— Привет.

Позже в тот же день, после того, как Рой закончил со стиркой и после где-то часовой беседы с Тимом (какое славное имя), Рой сгрёб Джейсона за плечи и потряс.

— Его зовут Тим Дрейк, и мой член, кажется, никогда больше не поймёт разницы между возбуждением и животным ужасом.

Джейсон, с мелкими мазками зелёной и синей краски на носу и щеках, только уставился на него, на миг окосев, потом фыркнул, чмокнул Роя в лоб, осторожно оттолкнул его и шлёпнул по заднице.

— Долго же ты возился. Иди подрочи где-нибудь, дорогой, я тут деньги зарабатываю непосильным трудом.

***

Тим, Тим Дрейк из 304Б носил очки, костюмы-тройки, которые, наверное, стоили больше, чем месячная плата их квартир вместе взятых, футболки не менее дурацкие, чем у Джейсона, джинсы настолько длинные, что штанины собирались складками у щиколоток и об них можно было споткнуться, если не ходить осторожно, пирсинг в ухе и губе, и мешковатые свитера, которые выглядели так, будто он купил их в ближайшем комиссионном.

Он много работал дома, но всегда надевал костюм, когда шёл куда-то. Он был четвёртым ребёнком из пяти в семье. У него было двое старших братьев и сестра. У него была степень магистра философии, степень бакалавра изобразительного искусства, фотографии и цифровых технологий, и лингвистика с риторикой как дополнительное образование.

Он, считал Рой, идеально бы подошёл Джейсону. Рой всё удивлялся, как Джейсон и Тим ещё не познакомились, работая столько на дому.

А ещё Тим Дрейк был грандиозным задротом, и тем забавнее было видеть его выходящим из своей квартиры в пижамных штанах с узором из ТАРДИС и футболке с Зимним Солдатом. У Тима Дрейка был велосипед, на котором он любил ездить, но был и мотоцикл.

Рой вообще сомневался, что сможет справиться со всем этим.

Так он Джейсону и сказал.

Джейсон вздохнул и поцеловал его в щёку.

— Я тебя очень люблю.  
— Хорошо?

Джейсон похлопал его по щеке и ушёл курить на крышу.

Рой остался моргать на пустое место, где тот только что стоял, и пытаться понять, не замышляет ли вселенная что-то, известное только Джейсону, против него. Подобные подозрения посещали Роя не в первый раз. Да и вряд ли в последний.

***

— Ты что, сохнешь? — спросил Джейсон, и Рой прожёг его взглядом.  
— Мне двадцать девять, я не сохну.  
— Ты сохнешь. — Глаза Джейсона расширились. — Ты почему сохнешь-то.  
— Я не…  
— Ты можешь просто пригласить его на свидание вместо того, чтобы чахнуть печальным мешком дерьма.  
— У него бойфренд есть!

Джейсон моргнул.

— Ты узнал?

Рой бросил на него сердитый взгляд.

— Ты не говори только, что ни разу не слышал, как они занимаются сексом.

Джейсон моргнул опять. Рой вздохнул.

— А ты его спрашивал, моногамен ли он?  
— Иисусе, Джейсон. О таких вещах нельзя просто _спросить._  
— Иди спроси его.  
— Нет.  
— Иди его спроси. Клянусь, ты пожалеешь, если не спросишь.  
— Это угроза?

Джейсон улыбнулся.

Рой зашагал к двери.

***

— Я переспал с Тимом, — сказал Рой два месяца спустя. Джейсон не поленился встать, подойти к нему, взять его лицо в руки и пристально глянуть ему в глаза.

И выдохнуть на него.

Рой, опять же, ничего не понял.

— Хорошо было? — спросил Джейсон. — Тебе? А ему? Ему понравилось? _Ты его удовлетворил?_

Рой _пискнул._

— Это важно, Рой. Мне нужно знать. Мне положено знать. Я _обязан_ знать.  
— Господи ж ты боже мой, я ещё никогда не сталкивался с этой стороной твоего характера, неизведанной и жуткой.

Джейсон только бросил на него самый раздражённый взгляд, какой только Рой у него видел.

— Тупая ты морковка, — заявил Джейсон, отпустил его лицо и ушёл дальше играть в «Портал».

***

— Мне кажется важным сообщить тебе, что мой другой кроватный партнёр немножечко сумасшедший, — сказал Рой Тиму. Тим замычал, прижимаясь к его груди спиной, зарылся в подушку и сжал ногу Роя бёдрами.  
— Я знаю. Поэтому и съехал.  
— Что?

Тим вздохнул, обернулся и поцеловал его бицепс.

— Тупая ты репа.

***

Рой рассказал Джейсону об этом, потому что рассказывал ему всё, а Джейсон, предположительно, рассказывал всё своему бойфренду. Да и его бойфренд уже не раз передавал Рою толковый совет через их линию связи имени Джейсона.

Джейсон только уставился на него, а потом ухватил его за перёд штанов и поволок к выходу.

— Мне хотелось бы думать, что мы с тобой обращались бережно. Подбадривали, поддерживали, подсказывали, в каком-то смысле, — сказал Джейсон, сунул руку в карман и достал ключ. Который он вставил в замок квартиры 304Б. — Что мы тебя приучали постепенно.

Рой уставился на него.

— Явно Тим был прав насчёт прямолинейного подхода, — сказал Джейсон, распахнул дверь, втолкнул Роя _в квартиру Тима_ , впечатал его в дверь с другой стороны и поцеловал.

Какая-то часть мозга Роя забилась в истерике. Ещё какая-то завелась. Всё остальное вымерло.

— Можно было и постучать, — сказал Тим, и Рой только захрипел, когда Джейсон обернулся, положил ладонь Тиму на щёку и поцеловал уже его. — Ты решил наконец последовать моему совету.

Джейсон вздохнул.

— Я и подумать не мог, что он настолько бестолковый.

Тим прыснул, подошёл ближе и закрыл дверь на замок. Потом он положил руку на бедро Роя и поцеловал его в щёку. Вдвоём с Джейсоном они затащили Роя в глубину квартиры и сгрузили его на диван. Джейсон сел с одной стороны, закинув руку ему на плечо, Тим — с другой, уложив ноги поверх его коленей на колени Джейсону.

— Рой, — сказал Джейсон, разворачивая его лицо к себе, и Рой тут же безнадёжно потерялся во взгляде синих, или зелёных, да хрен их разберёт, глаз. — Подумай, пожалуйста, очень хорошо, что ты знаешь о Джейсоне Тодде и Тиме Дрейке.

Тим забрал одну руку Роя к себе на колени и погладил его пальцы.

— Ты приёмный сын и ебанутый совсем, — сказал Рой. — Ты учился в университете Готэма, у тебя есть брат-коп и сестра из Гонконга. Твой отец болван. У тебя есть бойфренд, который даёт мне отличные советы. И он вроде как не против, что ты встречаешься с другими иногда. Тим четвёртый из пятерых детей в семье. Кто-то из его старших братьев или сестёр работает в Гонконге по паре месяцев. Его отец болван…

Что-то внутри Роя съёжилось и умерло, а потом взорвалось. Мощно.

Джейсон улыбнулся. Очень красиво. Джейсон был весь красивый. Джейсон был братом Тима и его бойфрендом.

А значит.

Это Тим давал Рою отличные советы. Тим был бойфрендом Джейсона. _Бойфрендом Джейсона._ Рой столько раз слышал, как Тим занимается невозможно шумным сексом _с Джейсоном._

— Вы знали всё сраное время, — сказал Рой, бросая на них обиженные взгляды.  
— Ну, я решил, что ты догадался, — сказал Джейсон. — А потом до меня дошло, что я тебе о нём всё рассказываю и рассказываю, а ты его так ни разу и не видел. Это было как-то дико, потому что Тим мне в лоб почти что сказал, что из нас бы вышел восхитительный ménage à trois. После чего я понял, что он чертовски прав. У вас с ним даже одинаково злобское выражение лица и вы оба испытываете нездоровую тягу к взрывоопасным химикатам.  
— Я химию преподаю, работа у меня такая. — Рой развернулся к Тиму. — А ты!

Тим моргнул.

— Я.  
— Ты ему разрешил! Ты же должен быть светлой силой.

Тим вскинул бровь. Рой вскинул бровь в ответ. Джейсон одобрительно вздохнул.

— _Нет,_ — хором сказали ему Тим и Рой.  
— Ну, а я думал, что ты знаешь, — сказал Тим. — А потом Джейсон сказал мне, что не знаешь. И решил, что это хорошая возможность понравится тебе. Чтобы, ну, сам понимаешь. Ты не думал, что обязан меня любить просто потому, что я бойфренд Джейсона, а ты вроде как его спутник жизни.  
— Ты согласился с идеей Джейсона?..  
— Ты назвал меня сексапильным парнем из квартиры 304Б. Мне стало интересно, что из этого выйдет. — Тим поцеловал тыльную сторону его руки. — И я готов признать, что это всё стало очень забавно, когда мы поняли, что ты так и не догадался. Джейсон меня подговаривал сюда переехать сто лет как. Мы с Донной даже обсуждали, как передать мне арендный договор. Я правда думал, что ты знаешь.  
— Ну, теперь я знаю, — сказал Рой, и Тим снова поцеловал его в щёку. — Господи, вы хоть знаете, сколько стресса мне причинили. Я уже не молод. Я этого мог и не пережить.  
— Хорошо тогда, что у тебя есть мы. Есть с кем остепениться, — сказал Джейсон, едва касаясь кончиками пальцев щеки Тима. Рой вздохнул. — Посмотри на плюсы. Теперь мне не нужно играть в гонца между вами, например.  
— Мне давно было интересно, как будут проходить наши разговоры без комментариев Джейсона к каждой переданной весточке, — добавил Тим, сжав пальцами запястье Джейсона. — Ты замечательный собеседник. Теоретически.

Джейсон поцеловал Роя в щёку, и одновременно Тим улыбнулся.

— Мне кранты, да?

Тим лизнул ладонь Роя и вскинул бровь. Джейсон расхохотался.

— Ну да, глупый вопрос.  
— Добро пожаловать на ту сторону холла, дорогой, — сказал Джейсон. ― Мы будем сиять.


End file.
